A Hunters Tale
by beastmodjo
Summary: This is a Erotic story about a Huntress in the world of Destiny and the various missions she's sent out on witch she somehow gets into a whole mess of "Fun" so enjoy
1. My Ghosts secret

It was a warm day in the Cosmodrome as a young "Human" Hunter made her way through the refinery on a mission by the Vanguard to see what the Fallen were doing with the place.

She had a nice slim figure that really did show around the hips witch hugged her toned ass. But her looks weren't the only thing she had going for her, she was always on top of her game having the highest kill count in her faction.

She made it to a dead end well not all the way there was a vint of the bottom left of the wall just big enough for her. So she shot the hinges off with her Handcannon and fitting into the vint.

It was a bit of a chore at first because she had to fit her rump inside witch made it a bit of a snug fit. "God its dark in here" she says as her Ghost pops up *I'll light the way* the little machine sparked a light from his small eye witch was bright enough to see a good bit of the way through the small tunnel.

As she crawled following the small Ghost, she had gotten her belt stuck on a bent pience of metal of the roof *I got this* the Ghost fades through her, this always made her feel strange.

*I'll have you out in a moment* it switches his light to a small laser cutting the metal. "Make it quick we need to get moving" the Hunter whispered.

The Ghost was almost finished when it stopped out of nowhere "what's wrong?" She asked *just examining something* the Ghost replied zooming in on her snug ass and he began to poke at it.

"Hey what's going on back there!?" She yelps from a small burst of excitement. *it will just be a moment Guardian* it said *time for a closer look* the Ghost fades into her making her cringe with that feeling again but it didn't come out the other side "Ghost what's wrong?" She asked worryingly. *just testing an experiment with your reproductive system Guardian*

"WHAT!?" She shouts then goes silent hoping she didn't cause any attention "you wouldn't dare..." She says trying to get her self free *I would... And I shall* the Ghost manifested in her tight pussy *now time to run some tests* he begins to Vibrate moving slowly back and forth "hng... S-stop. ahh..." The Hunter was getting to aroused to speak, her body felt so sensitive, like it was going to explode at any moment but beyound this she seemed to be ok with it for the moment.

She began to move her body back and forth with the Ghosts motions as she began to moan harder and harder. *increasing speed* the Ghost began to vibrate even harder and made his movements even faster turning the Hunter on even more.

She managed to get her hand behind her and began to fondle her sobbing wet pussy till she had an orgasm "nahh!... Ok. Ok. You happy now i-i... Why aren't you... S-stoping. gahhh!" *because I'm not through with you yet* the Ghost moved even deeper into her most sensitive parts and started to poke against her womb "PLEASE! No more I-im never going to forgive you nahh!" She began to loose all since of thought, her mind was blank all she could do was play with herself in utter ecstasy.

*almost done* it says pushing even harder against her womb "I'm gonna- IM GONNA! CUMM!" sh had the biggest Orgasm of her life, her bodily fluids squirted through her pants and she collapsed against the ground panting as her belt pulled free letting her be able to move again.

The Ghost popped up in front of her covered in her juices *so shall we go on* "Hah. Hah. Our mission expired just take us to our ship" *OK then* the Ghost teleported them into orbit *so what now* "what now is that you are dead" *what.?* the hunter stabbed her knife through the machine and went back to the tower.

"I need an upgrade"...


	2. My Patient's

The next day the young Huntress didn't sleep to well. She had gotten a brand new Ghost this time she made damn sure it wouldn't be up to anything fucked up.

She was tasked with bringing down a Fallen leader today, a mission that need total focus and she was on it. She outfitted herself with a Arc sniper rifle a Rocket launcher and her trusted Handcannon she went out for the assassination.

It was in the lava fields of Venus and it was quiet as the Hunter crept up a rock, turning invisible and aiming her scope in but it seems as if she was a tad bit early tahn expected so she sat down and rested.

Messing with a rock seemed to be the only fun in waiting on Missions like these. "Oh why me" she sighs she then notices a few scout dregs on top of the cliff and so she pulled out her Handcannon and shot each of their heads of still wasn't the excitement she asked for. And hour had passed and her boredom was getting the best of her, she even sent her Ghost to the tower to see if it was the wrong day or something. But it wasn't she was told to be patient.

Suddenly a piece of rock opened to reveal the Blue lava the Venus was most known for. She thought nothing much of it first but then her boredom began to kick in, she then went up to the lava and began to stick her fingers in it. Her suit would naturally protect her but this lava felt more cold than dangerous in fact it felt sensational flowing through her fingers.

"Hey Ghost is. Is this stuff eatable?" She asked taking a palm full in her hands *well the local wild life especially the females occasionally drink it at this time of year* with that in her head the Hunter moved her helmet up to drink the Lava.

Putting her helmet back on she feltevery bit run down her body causing a tingly sensation through her body "oh man... That's good" she then went back to her rock to see that the target was here "gotta" she did to herself as she lay flat on the rock.

Out f nowhere she jolted up a bit causing her to yelp "ow!... What was that" she looked around it seemed that the feeling came from her chest but nothing was to out of the ordinary accept her breasts were now suddenly C-cups "what? How they grew a whole size" she was amazed at the sight "Ghost how did that happen?" She said *well you never let me finish ahem... They drink it to increase their sexual attractiveness and maternal care* "and that means?" She whimpered *yes they are going to become quite the milkers in a few moments, putting it bluntly*

The Hunter saw her target walk into the Cave of winter she had to take the shot so she crouched back down and pulled the trigger, bursting the head of the Fallen leader into ashes. After the assassination the Fallen started an alarm so the girl jumped on her Sparrow and ran of out of their range "that was a close one and... ... Oh boy..." She dreaded as she saw without her knowing her breasts puffed up two more sizes.

She pulled over and his behind a rock where she could examine in safety "dear god they are massive, what are they E's" *a bit beyond that* it was getting too tight for her chestplate so she through it off.

Looking over her body it seemed that her torso was now in perfect ratio with her Ass "I guess it wouldn't be that bad, hehe" she said before another burst of growth went through her body causing her to get very aroused "awe... Shit" she sighs trying to lift her now H-cups. *don't worry its only temporary* Said her Ghost.

The Hunter had no choice she had to wait it out as they grew a bit more causing more and more pleasure reaching Giant M-cups she was dragged over a rock leaving her butt in the air. They were so sensitive it felt as if they were being licked by anything that her hard nipples tauched. This would be very embarrassing but seeing that no one was around... or was there...

A Fallen captain had followed her trail to the hidden place, getting his sword ready for a quick and efficient kill of the murderous Guardian, but what he saw was a deeply aroused, horny, busty, caped woman immobile on a rock.

"Well. Well. Well..." The Fallen captain said putting his sword away "wah... Ah.. A- a Captain quickly Ghost get me out of here" *I'm sorry but you at this point will not fit in your own ship till you shrink* the Ghost sighs explaining.

"So you drank of the Fire water of this planet... That means you are in season" the Captain dropped his armor and stood in front of the massive Fits of the Huntress. "N-no... nahhh! I won't let you... Gahh!" Her sexy moans only turned the Fallen on even more along with the resentments of the inevitable.

"I will make you mine" he said putting two hands on each of her breasts and started to massage her hard nippples slowly. This made the Hunters heart beat faster and she was getting even more aroused till she started to give away to thick creamy streams of milk. The Captain started to suck up her sweet nectar "the Fire water has blessed you" the Fallen smirks at her licking the milk from his lips "ohh.. Shut the fuck up you Bastard" she snaps at him.

The Fallen stood up and laughed at her rebellion but this didn't change a thing, he then went over to her ass and pulled down her pants and stuck his hard manhood into her soaking vagina "by the Prime you are a prize if I ever felt one" he said thrusting into her as he placed two hands a on her ass and the other two at her breasts "I won't give... In!" She moans rouphly being jerked back and forth but at this point her aggression turned into even more aousal, she started to Orgasm with utter pleasure.

"OH YES!" Shouted the captain making his movements faster as he went deeper into her "I'm gonna fill you up" he then shouts kissing her shoulder. The Huntress couldn't help but to help the Fallens hands fondle the living shit out of her breasts as they continued to burst with more and more of her milk "just hurry I don't know how much I can last!" She shouted back at him and then with one finale thrust he unloaded everything thing her had into her.

"Naaaaahhhhh..." The Hunter lets out one huge Orgasm as her pussy became filled to the brim with the Captains seed till it spilt out of her "now you are mine" he said putting his armor back on leaving her still draining a endless flow of milk.

After a few hours the Hunter woke up with a bad head ache wishing it was just a bad dream, barely able to walk she got her pants back on. "Ghost tell the Vanguard I accomplished the mission" *I already have and they said when you get back, take a shower* the Ghost chuckles taking them back to the ship.


	3. My Vacation

After her last mission the young Hunter took a much needed vacation and basically spent a few days in bed. Her whole body ached after the events of the past days and her breast size wasn't helping either she was still stuck at a F size, seems though she would have to get refited later on.

Being the first time in what seemed like ages she finally could take her helmet off. She had blue eyes and short dark red hair with a pretty face to go along with it. "Ghost get me my breakfast" she said reaching her arm out from the covers *sorry but its 7:35 pm* "then get me dinner" she slumped out from her bed and dragged herself to the living room of her apartment sized home.

She herd a knock on the door. "Hello" the Hunter said still getting the sleep out of her eyes "HI!" Shouted a female Exo with a green plates and a sweater with tight jeans who hugged her. "18-8 its nice to see you to" the hunter said closing the door behind her. After a few hours of just talking they ate dinner together. "Wow... So that's what happened to you tits" 18-8 asked bluntly staring at the hunters F-cups "yeah I really don't want to talk about it anymore..." The Hunter said finishing her meal.

The Huntress and 18-8 have been friends for a very long time, they trained together in the same academy and spent their time as new Blood's together. "So what's been going on with you while I was gone" the Exo gets embarrassed "well nothing as spectacular as you I'm sure but I did find something to keep me from being bored" the Hunter's attention was gained "what is it?" The Exo brought her into the living room ad they sat on the couch.

18-8 then took her bag from the door and brought out a large purple Dildo "ugh... Wow... You stuck that.. In you?" The Hunter asked staring at the behemoth. "Yup and I was wondering if you wanted to try" the Exo asked with a perverted look in her red robotic recticle's. "Ugh... ... You see I ugh... Reply am not in the mood because I am still getting over last time" the Exo brought it away from her. "Fine by me but is it alright if I stay tonight, my Fire Team are being pricks at the moment" "sure I have plenty of room" so the Huntress let 18-8 stay for the night.

As The female Exo slept on the couch our Hunter was at the moment fast asleep. Late at night and the door to her room crept open, it was the Exo. She was now naked showing off her refined figure, she had a slim body and a great ass just like the Hunter accept 18-8 had at least a bust size of G just a bit bigger than her sleeping friend. Rubbing her soft synthetic pussy she crawled on the sleeping hunters bed removing her loose Tank top and panties. "You need to relax once in a while girl" she said taking out her huge dildo and stuck inside of her unknowing womanhood.

Kissing her on the neck And softly rubbing against hers and her own breasts the Exo was determined to get laid. "Ugh. Oh my 18-8 what.. What are you doing?!" The Hunter awoke but this didn't change the horny Exo's mind. "Its ok" the Exo said moaning a few times. "Wah... Ok? You perverted-" she was paused by the exo pressing her warm metallic lips against hers. The huntress turned around and faced the woman Exo, their hearts were pumping a thousand miles an hour. Accepting this the hunter kissed 18-8 back, increasing the arousal between them and took the dildo from her grasp and shoved the other unoccupied half into her.

"Ahh!" The Exo yelped as a burst of pleasure went straight through her. The two girls began to Fuck one another, pretty freaking hard to. It wasn't to long before they both were just about to climax. "18-8 I remember when we first met" the Huntress tries to speak through her moans. "Yeah I was nothing but a junk heep but you saved me. Nahhh... I live YOU!" The Exo shouted thrusting harder into the Dildo. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" they both came, squrting all over eachothers soaked pussys.

"Hah. Hah. Hah... So can I join your Fire team" the Exo asked laying on the Hunter, pressing her breasts against hers. "Sure I'll send an invite tomorrow" said the Hunter before passing out...

"You really did need this vacation..."


End file.
